


Gerbera

by Coyne_Maitro, Kawaii_Kitty360



Category: Wan Wan games, oneyplays
Genre: Angst, Credit goes to Kawaii_Kitty360 for "Crashlanding in 2015" aka my favorite fanfic, I tell you I was shaking while writing this, I was reading Crashlanding in 2015 and thought "hey we should make a Ding Dong POV", M/M, Song fic, THE REFERENCE FIC IS ALMOST 2 YEARS OLD AND I GOT INTO THIS SHIP LIKE 2 WEEKS AGO AND I HATE MYSELF, THE SHIP IS CUTE AND I WANT TO CRY, only this time lets use the saddest vocaloid song I know at the moment, so I listened to "Gerbera" by Megurine Luka and B O Y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyne_Maitro/pseuds/Coyne_Maitro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Kitty360/pseuds/Kawaii_Kitty360
Summary: ' The tempest of his feelings- And the withered Gerberas there.~ Gerbera - Yuyoyuppe ft. Megurine Luka
Relationships: DingDongVG/Julian Marcel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Gerbera

**Author's Note:**

> Credits go to: Kawaii_Kitty360  
> (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Kitty360/pseuds/Kawaii_Kitty360 ) for the inspiration of this fanfic. 
> 
> I love your fic so much that I had to make a side story on Ding Dong with the song "Gerbera" by Yuyoyuppe ft. Megurine Luka. 
> 
> Please give "Crashlanding in 2015" a read and kudos <3

Gerbera (POV Story from Chapter 9 of "Crashlanding in 2015" onward)

~~~~~

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Ding Dong pressed his cheek into Julian's shoulder, a light pressure, but Julian still felt it. Julian would always feel it.

"...What?" he slurred out, blinking a bit. He was struggling to keep his eyes open. Julian was tied between telling him to hold on just a bit longer, or to kiss his forehead, his knuckles, his wrists- his lips, and sing him to sleep.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"...No, I d'n think so. ...Why? ....Do you?"

"Yeah," Julian choked out, wrapping his arms and pressing his nose against Ding Dong's forehead. "I guess I do."

~~~~~

_The alien gave a quaint smile and with one final breath he laid still. His heavy eyelids enclosing his murky blue hues. Julian feeling the low thump of Ding Dong's pulse come to a halt. It was the beginning of the end here. And all Julian could do is raise his voice to a heart wretching scream. Fresh tears streaming down his face to the face of his friend, his confidant, the love of his life. Clenching the still figure on his bed to dear life. The cramped walls of their shared bedroom echoed with sobs and sniffles and his yell until his voice grew hoarse._

_\-----_

_His eyes slowly opened to something bright. Insanely bright. Wincing at how it stung his eyes and slowly brought his arm to shield his face. Adjusting to the bright, vast room he examined his surroundings by slowly turning his head to the side and noticed a bundle of flowers and greenery around him. The smell of flora emanating a strong scent almost suffocating him. Bringing in to thought that this is definitely a flower bed as he feels damp and slightly prickly on his back. He brings his hand to touch a pink bloom that stood inches to the side near him._

_'Is this a dream?' he thought. Fiddling with the petals of the Gerbera and deciphered that this is indeed real. He slowly brought himself up to his feet. The once heavy feeling that pooled around him slowly dissipating to a slow burn as he fully stood up with a grunt. With him up on his feet he can finally examine his surrounding once more in full detail. Vast emptiness with the exception of the wide flower bed where he once laid. A shallow pool of water swaying on his feet above his ankle. Soaking the loose black pants that adorned his legs. Curiosity struck him and he decided to walk about and explore this vast white space._

_The alien began to walk slowly away from the flower bed. Picking up the pace as he felt himself get worked up. The once shallow pool growing less and less into a spill to dry land as he moved forward._

_It felt like forever, yet only minutes passed._

_And the first sign of life--_

_He heard a faint yell afar the direction he walked. And the voice struck him with familiarity._

_".....Julian?"_

**_~ I was looking at you, so beautiful ~_ **

_He ran. He ran as fast as he could. As fast as his legs could carry him._

_"Julian!!" The tall figure yelled with panic. Feeling the air around him get tighter and tighter with every exertion._

**_~ Cladded in bright hopes ~_ **

_The yell getting louder and louder and growing more in distress as he got closer. The white vastness growing dimmer and dimmer as he sped to the voice._

**_"JULIAN!"_ **

**_~ Telling me about your fleeting dreams. ~_ **

_And in a blink Ding Dong was inside a familiar site._

_Him and Julian's shared bedroom._

_The figure knelt down by the mattress on Ding Dong's side of the bed was Julian. Omitting a air piercing scream and a sharp cry. By instinct Ding Dong walked to the distressed man facing away from him in the hopes to calm him and paused as he saw the sight up close._

_He sees Julian holding close the alien himself on the bed._

_The alien who lies motionless._

_The alien who lies stiff._

_He himself who now lies dead._

_Ding Dong felt cold from the feet up as realization hit him hard._

_This is no dream._

_He was witnessing himself in the real world._

_He died._

_And with that, he felt a surge suck the energy out of him and he faints heavy feet away from the plump human. The last thing that falls on his ears before he succumbs fully to the new felt slumber was a hiccup of his beloved._

_\-----_

_Ding Dong awakens to the same cramped bedroom feet away from the bed. The room now cladded in a somber ember from the afternoon sun. The slits of the window blinds giving subtle illumination. He begin sitting up from the ache growing on his side. Memories from the events prior flooding his train of thought._

_'So I did die huh...' he thought as he began to rub the sleep from his eyes and darted around the room to examine when he glances at the source of the voice from what seemed like hours before. Julian has not moved at all from his previous disposition. Kneeling down on the floor, his body slouched to the side with his arms atop the mattress. Ding Dong felt the gloominess of the surrounding grow in his chest. He crawled to the human slowly to offer some comfort ('This obviously can't do much but-' he thought) as he got closer but paused as he heard the man begin to speak._

'Hey, Ding Dong?'

_The alien brought his attention to the man as he called out to him in a hoarse tone. Garnering him more strength to get up and meekly walk to him until he stood feet away from the man. Ding Dong could only gawk at his very own vessel lying flat, motionless. And the love of his life blanketing one side of his face._

_**~ I was looking at you lying down ~** _

There was no response. Julian wasn't even fighting the tears anymore- let them run down his face and drop against the smooth plane of Ding Dong's forehead.

"You want to hear something else I never told you?"

_Ding Dong knelt down once again close to Julian's back and laid his forehead on his shoulder. Feeling the heat and defeat of Julian as he continued to speak weakly._

_**~ Cladded in dark agony ~** _

Ding Dong's already loose grip on him had slipped seconds- minutes- maybe hours ago, but Julian held tight. He held tight enough for the both of them.

"You were the best thing that ever happened to me."

_Ding Dong's heart stopped beating after what Julian spoke. He felt so happy he could cry._

_The bubbling happiness began to morph into bittersweetness._

_**~ Your smiles already lost. ~** _

_Intensifying him to the brink of tears._

_Ding Dong snaked his arms around Julian pulling himself closer._

_And a silent cry escaped his lips as fresh tears fell down his face staining Julian's shoulder._

**_~ Lament, sadness- I count each of them, one by one. ~_ **

_Ding Dong hyperventilates as he holds his weeping lover in spirit tight and with that, the memories begin to flash fast; on how he ended up in this state._

_The destruction of his home planet from the opposing forces and the massacre of his people and family, The crashlanding of 2015, the people he met along the way, the worldly ordeals he picked up from exploring the planet and its wonders._

**_~ Sorrow, pains- ~_ **

_But most of all, the first encounter of the man that saved him._

_"Saved him" would be an understatement._

_The man before him has done more than such._

_He was more than refuge, he was more than a shoulder to cry on, he was more than a friend._

_More than a lover, but what could be a better term?_

**_~ All of my accumulated feelings ~_ **

_The memories that flashed were then clouded with the man's sweet smile, his almond hues that lit with endearment and morphed into a daydream of said man standing on a bed of gerberas with arms wide awaiting for an embrace._

_**~ Manifest themselves as the gerberas blooming there. ~** _

_Ding Dong succumbed into yet another fit of slumber, Exhausted from the panic attack he was in yet still remained beside Julian until his form began to fade back to the vast whiteness. Julian maintaining his current position, spilling his heart for the loss. A loss too powerful that he felt his entire world crumble beneath his feet._

_\-----_

To be continued. . .

Art by Me.

**Author's Note:**

> I was crying like a baby as I wrote it so I had to take a chill pill and work on some art for the fanfic.  
> You can take a gander here for my logs and junk: drunkauntmika.tumblr.com
> 
> Will update it here once I add more sauce to this pasta of a fanfic. 
> 
> Again, credits mostly go to Kawaii_Kitty360 for the jist of this thing <3


End file.
